Bramblestar's Storm/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Bramblestar notes that it's barely dawn as he and Jayfeather return to camp. The Clan is awake, restless and pacing around the clearing. Squirrelflight mutters that she doesn't like this, and that it reminds her of the time Longtail died, and Briarlight was injured. Bramblestar nods, knowing that day must be in the mind of every cat. A few fox-lengths away from where Bramblestar is standing, Dovewing is digging her claws into the ground, as if trying to grow roots. Bramblestar knew that Dovewing was trying to listen for falling trees. Dovewing's mother, Whitewing comes out, telling Dovewing that it won't do any good, and for her to share a vole with her mother. :Dovewing hesitates, before going over to the fresh-kill pile Bramblestar tells his mate, Squirrelflight that he's worried about gray she-cat. Squirrelflights responds that it was hard for all, three cats to lose their powers. Bramblestar mews that Dovewing must be suffering more than Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Lionblaze and his mate, Cinderheart push trough the thorn barrier into camp. Lionblaze is complaining that it's useless to try and hunt, and that a branch from a beech tree whacked him right on the head. Cinderheart purrs that it was only a twig, and that he has to get used to being injured. :Bramblestar sends Squirreflight to gather the senior warriors. When everyone gathers around him, he says that they still have to send out patrols, and that he doesn't want any cat injured by a falling tree, but that they need to restock the fresh-kill pile. He adds that he wouldn't put it past ShadowClan or WindClan to take advantage to all the chaos and cross the border. Blossomfall nods in agreement with the ThunderClan leader. He asks who will lead the patrol, and Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe volunteer to. Bumblestripe asks Dovewing, if she's okay with him leaving, and she curtly that she'll be fine. Bramblestar can tell that she's in to much of a state to be sent out on a patrol. :Whitewing promises she'll keep an eye on Dovewing, leading her to the warrior's den. Bramblestar tells Ivypool to lead one across the Windclan border, Dustpelt for ShadowClan, and Squirrelflight, and Bumblestripe's patrols can hunt. Dustpelt asks what cats they should take with them, and Bramblestar replies that they can choose. He adds that one cat in each patrol will watch out for danger, and if a cat says run, they run. Bumblestripe's apprentice, Seedpaw scampers up to him, asking if he can come. Bumblestripe states that it's too dangerous for him. Seedpaw begins to protests, but Bramblestar cuts him off, saying that him and the other apprentices can help clean up any debris that gets blown into camp. :Seedpaw lifts her head proudly, saying that she and the other apprentices can do that. The leaders of the patrols quickly find more cats to come with them. Mousewhisker and Cherryfall have joined Bumblestripe's patrol. Bramblestar takes on the duty of keeping watch for danger on Bumblestripe's patrol. Bramblestar knows that there's no chance of picking up any prey sounds, over the loud wind, and creaking branches. Bumblestripe suggests that they hunt somewhere that has more shelter. They go the abandoned Twoleg nest, but stop and stare in dismay, as they see a fallen branch has crushed the plants and herbs Jayfeather and Leafpool planted. :Cherryfall gasps that the two medicine cats had worked so hard on those plants. Mousewhisker assures her that they'll put it right again, by planting more. Bramblestar can't share Mousewhisker's optimism, his memory of Jayfeather's ominous omen fresh. They enter the abandoned Twoleg den, and Bumblestripe orders everyone to keep quiet, and to listen for prey. Bramblestar picks up the scent and sound of mouse, on the upper for. Hearing it too, Bumblestripe points up toward the noise with his tail. Cherryfall says that she'll go and catch it. Bramblestar warns her to be careful. Cherryfall leaps on of the branches, and walks up it, stalking the mouse. :Cherryfall braces herself, ready to pounce, when a strong gust of wind hits the den. One of the flat stones, that helps form the roof, is torn free and clanks away. Cherryfall jumps in shock, and looses her balance. She flails in the air, just managing to snag the bulky wood with one claw, before hitting the ground. Bramblestar asks her if she can climb back up. Cherryfall tries to reach, but she can't grasp the smooth surface. She exclaims that she's slipping, and Bramblestar orders Mousewhisker to go after her. Mousewhisker bounds up the wooden slats, and heads towards Cherryfall. Bramblestar tells everyone that they need to gather dead leaves and debris, or anything to break her fall, incase she slips. :They gather sources, as the pile grows, but agonizingly slow while Cherryfall dangles above it. Mousewhisker stretches out to try and grab Cherryfall's scruff, but isn't close enough. Cherryfall looses her grip, and begins to plummet towards the ground. Bramblestar darts forward, just in time to break the young warrior's fall. She slams into him, knocking him to the ground, and his head cracks against the stone floor. Bramblestar silently wonders if he's losing a life. Voices echo around him, seeming far away, but they soon become more clear. :He then recognizes the voices of Cherryfall and Mousewhisker. Mousewhsiker apologizes for letting Cherryfall fall, asking if she's okay. Cherryfall replies that all the air's knocked out of her, but that she's okay. Another voice enters the room, asking what's going on. Bumblestripe explains how Cherryfall fell off of a branch, and how Bramblestar broke her fall. Ivypool's eyes stretch wide, as she say that Bramblestar should go straight back to camp, and let Jayfeather check him. Bramblestar protests that there's no need, as he gets to his paws. The walls of the Twoleg den whirl around him. :Ivypool mews that hedghogs will fly. She adds to Cherryfall not hide the blood on her paw. Cherryfall meows that it's just a ripped claw. Ivypool hisses that it needs to be treated. Bramblestar sighs, replying that him and Cherryfall will go back to camp. He orders Bumblestripe, and Mousewhisker to keep hunting. Bramblestar asks Ivypool if there's any sign of WindClan on the border. Ivypool replies that there's none. As Bramblestar enters the medicine cat den, Jayfeather is grumbling about how he can't keep his stocks tidy with all the wind. Leafpool replies that they have to do it as fast as they can, and then shove it down to the bottom of the cleft. :Jayfeather asks Bramblestar what he wants as he sees him enter. He replies that Cherryfall ripped her claw, and that he sent her to rest in the warrior's den. He says that he thought Leafpool could take a look at her there. As Leafpool leaves, Jayfeather asks Bramblestar what he wants to talk about. Bramblestar begins to ask how Jayfeather knows that he wants to talk. Jayfeather cuts him off, saying that he knows Bramblestar sent Leafpool away deliberately. Bramblestar asks if because he saved Cherryfall he deafeated the omen. Jayfeather says that he doesn't know, and that he can't help with the omen. He begins to examine Bramblestar's injuries. :Jayfeather says that the bump on his head will hurt for a few days, but other than that, he'll be fine. Bramblestar pads out into the clearing. He sees that Squirrelflight's hunting patrol came back empty pawed. Bramblestar thinks that they'll all go hungry tonight. He hopes that Bumblestripe and Mousewhisker manage to catch something. Poking his head into the warrior's den to check on Cherryfall, he finds her sleeping, from a poppy seed Leafpool had given her. Bramblestar pads to the elder's den, to find Purdy with his pelt ruffled by the wind, and was busy plugging drafts in his den. :Bramblestar points out that the apprentices should be helping him with that, and Purdy says that he's fine. Bramblestar can tell that the old tabby is tired, though. He beckons Lilypaw and Seedpaw over, telling them to help Purdy. He then catches sight of Daisy exclaiming that the wind is terrible, as the apprentices scamper off to help Purdy. Bramblestar asks Daisy if she can sleep in Purdy's den tonight, so he's not lonely. He knows that Daisy knows what he means. Bramblestar knows that another falling tree would tear the heart out of ThunderClan. Daisy agrees to go and sleep with Purdy tonight. :Bramblestar heads for Squirrelfight, but is intercepted by Millie who says that Briarlight is worried about another falling tree, because she won't be able to run away. Bramblestar says that he'll talk to her, as he begins to head towards Briarlight who's sharing a shrew with Molewhisker. He asks her where she'll feel most comfortable sleeping. Briarlight says somewhere where there's no trees, and Bramblestar says that she can sleep in his den, and that he'll carry her up there. Brackenfur and Molewhisker help Briarlight onto the Highledge. Bramblestar tells Millie to stay with her, and to call for him if there are any problems. Millie and Briarlight thank him, and he feel embarrassed. :Bramblestar asks Squirrelflight if they should take out another hunting patrol, and Squirrelflight replies they'll just have to go hungry. Squirrelflight tells him it was very kind of him, for what he did for Briarlight. Bramblestar says it was just logical. Dustpelt and Brackenfur make sure all the dens are secure, as night begins to fall. Bramblestar tells them not to stay up too late. Dustpelt doesn't reply and Bramblestar wonders if Dustpelt is deliberately working himself to hard. Bramblestar curls up in his nest in his den, finding it hard to sleep because of the wind. He knows that if he had a mate he wouldn't be alone, but he shakes the thought off. :He comes out of his den, as he hears Purdy talking to Daisy. He hopes that Briarlight and Millie are asleep. He checks in the apprentices den, and all the apprentices are asleep. He steel feels restless, even with Thornclaw on guard duty. He then realizes that something doesn't feel right. He walks out of the camp, and then feels icy water on his belly fur. He realizes that he's only halfway to the lake. He then races back to the hollow to tell the Clan that the lake has flooded. Characters Major *Cherryfall }} Minor *Squirrelflight *Dovewing *Whitewing *Lionblaze *Cinderheart *Blossomfall *Dustpelt *Ivypool *Bumblestripe *Seedpaw *Mousewhisker *Leafpool *Purdy *Lilypaw *Daisy *Millie *Briarlight *Molewhisker *Brackenfur *Snowpaw }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:Bramblestar's Storm Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc